I Am Janeway's Favorite Coffee Cup
by Wijida
Summary: Bit of a miff in the title. It's "I Am"..but the story says "I Was". Anyway... The views of the world and Chakotay from Janeway's very own coffee mug. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Yep, Voyager belongs to Paramount, and though it may be gone, may it live on and on through us Gateway Normal Gateway 2 64 2001-10-22T04:46:00Z 2001-10-22T04:46:00Z 1 264 1506 12 3 1849 9.3821 @font-face { font-family: Wingdings; } @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { FONT-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { FONT-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { FONT-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman" } H1 { FONT-WEIGHT: normal; FONT-SIZE: 18pt; MARGIN: 0in 5.25pt 0pt 9pt; FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-style-next: Normal; mso-outline-level: 1; mso-font-kerning: 0pt } P.MsoBlockText { FONT-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 5.25pt 0pt 9pt; FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoBlockText { FONT-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 5.25pt 0pt 9pt; FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoBlockText { FONT-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 5.25pt 0pt 9pt; FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-font-size: 12.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

**Disclaimer:** Yep, Voyager belongs to Paramount, and though it may be gone, may it live on and on through us! J And reruns, of course.

I Was Janeway's Favorite Coffee Mug 

By Manda (Mizuno Ami)

I was one of her best friends- I was there every morning and watched her fill out reports on PADD…but PADD doesn't know the joy, the fun I have. I touch her lips _every_ day without fail, and she _loves_ me- I know it.

It was all so perfect- every morning, she would fill me with Coffee, (who, I regret to say, I never bothered to know, because she was only around for one day), and only once did she ever tell me how wonderful it was to be swallowed, as that was the day She had the 'stomach flu', and Coffee was spat back into me.

And then, one day, when I was sitting on Her desk, waiting for steaming Java, a man came into Ready Room. Ready Room was always quiet, but Ready Room Door told everything that wanted to hear about a _Commander_ coming in…and she never let up, even though this Commander came in often enough. I didn't find it at all fastinating- after all, She was the only one who ever was allowed to use me- but Peace Rose just laughed, and puffed up. 

"That," she told me, "is none other than Commander Chakotay." I guess that Commander Chakotay gave Peace Rose to Her, and that, right away, made me dislike him. Peace Rose was so full of herself, sitting on that shelf behind Desk. "I brought them together…_I_ touched him."

I could deal without that.

This _Commander_ talked to Her for a while, giving her one of PADD's cousins (twice removed, from Engineering, or so I was told), and calling her 'Kathryn'. They argued when she approached Replicator, and before I could be worried, I was bombarded with a bitter, sour substance, the taste so overwhelmingly different that I could just _feel_ it staining my inside with its deep green. 

That was it. For years, I'd been with her…and never once had she filled me with _anything _other than Coffee!

I know he made her fill me with that…Tea. Oh, for that…I hated him for that.

Until I saw them kiss. And so jealous…I wanted to throw myself over the desktop, tell him that those lips needed to touch _me,_ and no one else. They _always_ touched me! No!

"You'd better drink your tea. It's getting cold."  
I remember, now, as I sit on the shelf behind her kitchen sink, looking out at Golden Gate, who smiles at me every morning, that when she drank Tea, her lips graced my rim, and she talked to me like she used to.

"You're going to like tea, my old friend." 

When she pours Tea into me now, she lets Him have a drink first, leaning on Formica Countertop and smiling at Her. 

And for that smile, I like him now.

-Fin

var PUpage="76001089"; var PUprop="geocities"; yvSM=1;yvSMU='http://edit.my.yahoo.com/config/send_webmesg?.target=cafe_night_owl';yvVP=1;yvVPU='http://profiles.yahoo.com/cafe_night_owl';var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 geovisit();


End file.
